Addison Winchester (re-edited)
by CC-R2000
Summary: While getting ready to go on a case, Sam uncovers another one of his father's hidden secrets. And apparently, Dean knew about it the whole time... Then a girl knocks on Bobby's door with a half-passed out older step-sister. What's really going on?.. Rated T for Addison and Dean's swearing. This is the right version of my story Addison Winchester. Updated every Thursday & Saturday.
1. Prologue

**Dean: 26, Sam: 22, Addison: 25**

**Prologue**

Sam & Dean Winchester are brothers. Dean is older and was told from a very young age to protect his brother at all costs.

And that's what he did.

No matter what, even if he made fun of his younger brother or teased him and laughed at him, he cared about him. Sam was a part of him and he was too important.

Their father was sort of a control freak. His name was John, and he was out to get revenge. Revenge on the thing that killed Sam and Dean's mother, Mary.

It was a demon.

Yes, I said it. A demon.

There are things that go bump in the night. Dangerous things. Things that can kill you. The reason no one knows about them is because if they did, there would be a LOT of havoc.

But there was one, tiny detail that was kept hidden away from the rest of the world – including Sam. The Winchester boys had a middle sister. And her name was Addison.

Addy was a really kind girl. She loved classic rock and she and Dean were inseparable, yet she still cared about Sam. Nothing was supposed to rip her away from her brothers. But yet again, it was that demon's fault.

That… Thing…

The Monster…

And so continued John's rage. The subject of his little girl locked away forever.

**Hey so I've restarted the story, as you can see! This will be updated every Thursday and Saturday and all the chapters have been written already so these promises will be kept! **

**Unless I travel…**

**Anyways, I love you! X3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam wandered around the salvage yard with nothing to do. He could help Dean with the Impala, but he didn't feel like fixing cars. "Hey, Sammy!" Bobby called.

"Yeah?"

"If you're so bored, come 'ere and help me, will ya?"

"Yeah, ok." He replied, heading for the door. As he entered he saw a bunch of boxes laid out on the living room floor. "What the hell is this?"

"Boxes."

"No, seriously."

"Well," Bobby explained, "I needed to clear out some stuff, and I saw a pile of boxes. I didn't know if anything in them is important, so I'm gonna need you to help me out and look through 'em."

Sam agreed reluctantly before turning his attention to the boxes. Some stuff looked old, other new, and some of the stuff in those boxes looked just plain weird…and really creepy.

Around his fifth box, Sam found a couple of photos. Family photos belonging to the Winchesters. "Hey, Bobby, what are these?" Sam asked. Bobby turned his head and looked at the pictures in Sam's hands.

"Their family pictures before the demon. Your daddy gave them to me."

He looked through the pictures. Most of them were two kids, a girl and a boy, and one baby in the boy's arms.

Probably Dean. He smiled.

And he wondered who the girl was. In one picture she was alone, holding the baby, and giggling. The next one, was Mary, his mom, and John, his dad, standing side by side and smiling.

Then Dean with John, then the girl with Mary, then all five of them together. But who was the girl?

"I'm taking a break, Bobby."

"Fine by me, I'll take the last box." Bobby replied, walking over the final box that was yet to be opened.

xxxx

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked once he reached the Impala. Dean looked up from staring at his beer and replied, "Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something." Sam stated.

"Anything."

"I was looking at a bunch of pictures while helping Bobby out and I saw this." He showed him the picture. Dean's look turned into one of surprise, "Yeah, listen, I have a lot of work to do, I'll see you later…?"

"Dean!"

"Ok, fine." Dean sighed; he knew Sam would bug him later about it so why not just go ahead and not waste any time later? He grabbed the picture and stared at the little girl, who smiled back at him.

"Sam… I gotta tell you something…" Dean mumbled, "We… We have a sister."


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, I know "CC, you're late! You Didn't Upload yesterday!"**

**I TELL YOU I GET IT! I FORGOT OK?! My mom's been behind my back because of exams. Hopefully I'll be done by... 16th, which is a Sunday. Because I live in Dubai, school is on Sunday till Thursday.**

**ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Yes it's short but the chapters after this are all supposed to be long so...**

**Chapter 2**

So in the next couple weeks Dean had explained everything to Sam. From first steps to getting kidnapped.

_Everything…_

He could say that now.

He know about _everything._

It felt great.

xxxx

Soon Bobby had asked them if they could please maybe, possibly, take the next case he had waiting for them.

"Ok," They woke up early for this, "So, two people murdered so far. One man, one woman. Jake McCarron, 20, found dead in the bathroom, lying in the bath." Sam was saying, "Then Melinda Sanders, 20, found dead with her head floating in the sink, her hands were grabbing the sink as if trying to pull herself up."

"So…not a werewolf?"

"So not a werewolf."

"So it's a vengeful spirit?"

"Could be."

"Let's find out."

xxxx

"Hi ma'am, FBI. I'm Agent Smith, this is Agent Ford." Dean stated as they stood in front of the Sanders' home. "We're here about Melinda?"

"Oh yes." Mrs. Sanders said, "Why does the FBI care?"

"Trying to work on Murders as well."

"It was suicide."

"It could've been Murder."

"Ok…umm, come in." she invited. They stepped inside and looked at the furniture, it looked a little old. They sat on a couch next to each other; one girl sat down across of them, along with Mrs. Sanders, "I'm Melinda's eldest sister. Mary."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, "Nice to meet you. So, it was just the three of you? Where's Mr. Sanders?"

"Well…he passed away last year. Car accident."

"Oh, I'm…sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, actually it wasn't just the three of us, there's one more daughter. The girls' step-sister, Addison. We adopted her when she was three, she was always closer to Melinda."

"And where is she?" Sam asked.

Mary rolled her eyes, "She's good for nothing."

Mrs. Sanders looked at the boys, "Addison is a bit…hyper…sometimes, and according to her, her job is the reason she moves around a lot. She comes here only once a month. Barely. But yeah. She _is_ good for nothing…" Mrs. Sanders mumbled the last part but Sam heard it anyway.

"Is she here now or…?" Sam trailed off.

"No, she'll be here in town in a few minutes, I think. She's here for Melinda's funeral tomorrow. If you want to speak to her, you should wait a little while longer."

Sam shifted a little, and then Dean decided to continue. "Sure, I guess. There's nothing to lose."

**There, I'll be updating tomorrow, get ready for the long chapters to begin.. well... fairly long... I think...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello x3**

**So here I am with an update. As you can see, Addison is finally introduced in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Just like they had said, Addison came strolling through the door in a matter of minutes with a backpack on her back and a purse in her hands. "You look like you were on a safari." Mary stated, rather bored.

"Yeah, well, I think you look like a clown. Slow down with the makeup, sweetie." Addison shot back, but giving a sweet smile none the less before it turned into a victorious grin. That's when she noticed the boys. "Who are they?"

"Their FBI, investigating your sister's death. They think it's not suicide."

"Of course it's not. It couldn't be."

"You never know that." Mary told her younger step-sister. Addison glared at her, "You stay out of it; you barely cared about her." Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she rubbed them away.

Her eyes reminded Dean vaguely of Sam, and trying to hide her emotions she reminded Sam of Dean. This was really strange.

"So…umm…I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Smith." Sam said, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your sister? Check the room?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." She replied, leading the way.

They entered a room; one side was black and one pink. There were two beds, each one above a window. In the corner were two bean-bags and a TV.

On the pink side of the room, there were two desks, and two chairs. In the red side of the room, there were some book shelves.

To most people, one book shelf in particular would look rather old. To the Winchesters, it looked like she was doing research on the Supernatural.

Addison cleared her throat, looking at them, "So, what did you want to ask?"

"Yeah, so where were you this week?" Dean inquired, elbowing Sam so he would pay attention instead of staring at the room, "And I'm guessing this is Melinda's room?"

"Not really," Addison bit her lip, "This is _our_ room. My side is red, hers is pink. Get it?" When the boys nodded she continued, "I was visiting my old university, left something there with my friend."

"Where?" Dean was just curious. That was clear to both Sam, and Addison.

She smiled lightly, "Stanford University. Wanted to study law, but I left to…do something else."

_Just like me…_ Sam thought. He wondered why he hadn't seen her around before. But while trying to come up with an answer he was brought back to reality by her replying to a question of Dean's, "Not really. No one hated her; Mel was the sweetest girl I knew."

She closed the room door and sat on the bed, gesturing them to sit on the chairs. "Mel loved a lot of things. We got along pretty well considering we were complete opposites."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, she liked…well, I think her opinion in music is just weird. She said the same about my classics. I like listening to Metallica and AC/DC and stuff."

"I like your taste in music." Dean said. She grinned, reminding Sam more of Dean.

She looked back. Following her gaze, the boys saw it was a picture of Melinda with Addison. Both laughing, smiling, carefree.

"Her life was…to her, perfect. She knew I had to find my family. My _real_ family. She tried to help. Then I found out more…" She trailed off. She stared at the Winchester Brothers a little bit longer, "You're brothers." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're brothers." She whispered.

Both boys stared at her, shocked. Unless the person knew them, Said person wouldn't know. She realized it. "H-How'd you know?" Sam asked. Addison smiled, "I can…find out easily…it's a… gift." She winked.

Both boys grinned. "I also know you're not really FBI." Addison stated clearly. Dean noticed the flask in her hands. Before he could say anything both of them were splashed with a little bit of water… _Holy water_, Sam thought.

Gazing at the girl across of them curiously, asking for an answer in his head, "Now, since I know you're both not FBI. Or…I know you're hunters!"

"How the hell?"

"Told ya. I know all of this. It's a gift. I don't know _too_ much, though. I'm also a hunter. Been hunting since I was 17…"

Dean felt upset. No one got into this life for no reason. So what made her do it? "I did it," she said, as if reading his mind. "because I wanted to keep my family safe. The first time the Demons came I was hanging around with Mel. We just barely survived. We owe it all to a hunter. What was him name? Umm…Bobby Singer I think."

"B-Bobby? You know Bobby?"

"So I guess you know him. He told me how to keep demons away. I became a hunter soon after, I had to beg, and beg, and beg, finally he agreed. Asking if I was sure. I was."

"Never mentioned you."

"I asked him not to."

"Yeah, we realize that." Sam told her. "So…your real family? What's that about?"

"Well, since I know I can trust you-" Addison was interrupted by a knock on the door, Mrs. Sanders entered, looking worried. When Sam looked at his phone he realized a whole half hour had past.

Addison gave them her number and told them to meet her at a café the next day.

xxxx

By the time the older Winchester had woken up, it was 10:00 am. Looking around the room he scanned it for Sam, although everything was still blurry.

With no sight of Sam, he checked him phone. _10:00. Sammy probably went to get breakfast._ He got up and yawned, scratching his head for a minute trying to remember what he wanted to do. _Oh yeah…Shower…_

He got up and entered the bathroom, still yawning. Turning on the shower and staying there, he stood still for five minutes as everything cleared up. Then grabbed some shampoo for his hair.

Ten minutes later, he was out of the shower and changing, just as he heard the door slam closed. "Dean, I got breakfast…" Sam said before hearing the familiar beep. Indicating he had gotten a message.

Taking the phone out of his pocket the younger boy stared at the screen.

_Hey… Considering I've lived in this town I was able to burn the bones of Mrs. Marin. I guess I'll call you if I need anything, but this case is closed so you can leave._

_-Addison_

"That was really something…" Sam murmured, showing his brother the text.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ello! I'm actually updating properly! x3 One quick note to squidgy78: Sorry but this is all I could do without ruining something xP**

**And thanks to wandertogonder for just being there for me :)**

**Chapter 5**

It had been months since their last encounter with Addison. They had cornered Bobby, too. He just shrugged and gave his explanation, "She swore me to secrecy."

_Oh, sure…_ Dean thought, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, ok, Bobby."

It wasn't until that moment when somebody opened the door and came in, walking to the living room. The person turned out to be a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Addison.

"Damn that Bela Talbot…" She was cursing under her breath. Everyone stared at her for a few minutes before she looked up, "Oh crap! They're here…" She mumbled.

"Yeah, and you better tell us what happened." Bobby stated.

"It was Bela. She's really great, ya know? A great thief!"

"But she didn't get my knife, so I'm fine." She replied, crossing her arms and grinning. "Anyway, I'm guessing I need to answer some of your…questions?"

"Yep." Dean smirked.

They sat outside while Bobby made dinner. Dean was working on his car while Sam was using the internet. Addison was reading a comic.

"Seriously? A comic?" Dean asked dryly. She glared at him before answering slowly, "This," She pointed at the book in her hand, "Is a manga, a Japanese comic, and a really good one, at that. My favorite is this one called Fruits Basket."

"Ok, then."

"Hey, you never gave me your _real_ names."

"Oh right, I'm Dean, the older brother. And this here is Sam. Call him Sammy if you like." Dean grinned.

"Sam." Came the automatic reply from the 22 year old. Addison looked a little different. She looked deep in thought. Dean, at this point, was little concerned. Addison reminded him of his _sister_ Addison.

She was too much like him and his brother. Maybe she _was_ Addison? Maybe she _was_ their long, lost, sister. She was the second child. The middle child. That was their Addison. And he missed her like hell.

They were really close, and he wanted them to stay close. But then that day came and that demon arrived.

"Dean?" Sam asked. That's what brought Dean back to reality. But Addison was still out of it. "Addison?"

"Huh? Oh…sorry…It's just…My family. My _real_ family…" She trailed off, tears coming up in her eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, just as Dean went back to under his 'baby' a.k.a the Impala. _No chick-flick moments, Sammy, no way in hell._ He thought.

Addison nodded lightly, "I had two brothers…I was the middle child…" Dean stopped working and tried to listen from under the black car. "I was a year younger than my older brother, and three years older than my younger brother. Their names were also Dean and Sam."

_Holy…Maybe she really_ is_ Addy_…

"Mom died when Sam was six months. It was a fire. And there was a demon who did it. I was taken a year later."

Sam was shocked upon hearing those words. Dean slid out from under the car, recovering from his shock. "Winchester, right?"

"What? Yeah... How-" She stared for a second, taking everything in. She couldn't believe it that she actually found her brothers.

Holy_ crap_ she actually _found_ her _brothers_!

She did the one thing she thought she wouldn't be able to! And she didn't even do it intentionally!

She started smiling ear-to-ear when Dean got out from under the Impala and hugged her lightly. "Welcome back, sis."

She grinned before hugging the life out of him and taking in his scent after nineteen almost twenty years. This really was something worth celebrating.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay! I am so so sorry! I just realized I haven't updated and that's because of Exams! Luckily tomorrow is my last one, Science :) Anyway, I hope you can forgive me :P And to make sure of it, I'm uploading chapter 7 and 8 today, too ^^**

**Chapter 6**

Bobby cleaned out Addison's regular room; she was more than happy to help him out. The boys watched as their sister cleaned up with Bobby, saying Sam and Dean would most likely mess everything up again.

Sam even told her about Jessica. Addison hugged him, and said it was fine. When he replied with, 'I'm over it." She shook her head in disbelief.

Then she moved her weapons to the Impala's trunk, and her car was put away in the garage. Sam learned about his older sister's wrath if she was thought of as a delicate little girl.

Addison also told them about her boyfriend, Chase, who she had been with for about a year. She also told them he was a hunter, too.

That night, everyone went to bed, except Dean. He wasn't tired. He didn't feel like sleeping. He was going down to get some water from the kitchen when he heard sobbing noises, and murmurs.

"Addison?" He wondered, "Addy?" He kept hearing murmurs and sobs. Mostly sobs. He opened Addison's room door, she was shaking and twisting, and turning.

"Nightmare…" He whispered before walking towards the bed. "Dean?" He stopped, "De! Dean, help!" She was shouting.

"Addison!" He ran over, "Addy! Look at me! Addy, look, I'm right here!" He consoled her. Her eyes flew open and she stared at her older brother, then cried into his chest.

"I always get these nightmares." She murmured once she calmed down, "I rarely get a peaceful night."

"Reminds me of Sam."

"I guess…" She whispered, leaning into his touch. She put her face into his chest as her breathing evened out and she was asleep, fingers clutching his shirt.

"I guess I'll stay here for a bit." He yawned. Only he ended up next to her the whole night.

xxxx

A month later, the trio was in Hibbing, Minnesota. "I know you're doing your job, but the police have been here already. I don't know why we have to go through this again." The little boy's mother said.

There had been some disappearances and the Winchester's were trying to find out what it was. "The more he tells the story, the more he believes it's true." She stated.

"Mrs. McKay," Sam began, "We know you spoke with the local authorities-"

"But this seems like a matter for the state police." Dean finished.

Addison rolled her eyes, watching her brothers, and the little kid. "Don't worry about how crazy it sounds, Evan." Addison told him, kneeling down so they were in eye level. "Just tell us what you saw." She offered a small smile.

"I was up late," Evan explained, "Watching TV, when I heard this…weird noise."

"What did it sound like?" Sam asked.

"It sounded like…a monster." The three of us exchanged a glance. Mrs. McKay was the first to speak up, "Tell the officers what you were watching on TV."

"Um…" he gave them the name, and it all went downhill from there, with Evan and Dean talking about which 'Godzilla' movie was better…

xxxx

The three sat at the bar, Dean playing darts alone and Sam sitting with Addison at the table, she drank some beer he did research. "So local police have now rolled out foul play." Sam read, "Apparently there _were_ signs of struggles."

"They could be right; it could just be a kidnapper." Dean stated. "Maybe this isn't our kind of gig."

"Yeah, maybe not." Sam said.

"So it was a waste of time coming out here?" Addison asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam told her, before looking at Dean, "Except for this," he pointed at their dad's journal, "Dad marked the area for dangers. Possible hunting grounds, phantom attack."

"Why would he even do that?" Addison asked. Their older brother walked up to the table, grabbing a beer.

"Well, he found a lot of folk lore about a dark figure. Comes out at night, grabs people, then vanishes. They found this too…"

The night sort of droned on from there.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**And here's chapter 7, remember I uploaded chapter 6 today too.**

**I have news for you guys in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

That same night, still at the bar. Sam and Addison were outside. Addison was falling asleep, so Sam had to hold her, help her up. Dean would catch up with them and they could go to sleep. Or more likely, Addison would be a little more comfortable and asleep.

Sam helped Addison to the car, where he heard a small growl. He put their dad's journal on the hood of the car, and leaned Addison against it too, "Just a sec, sis." He whispered in her ear. She nodded lightly, eyes still closed.

Sam took out a flashlight and looked around, nothing. He checked under the Impala, nothing. He looked under the car next to it, a cat hissed. Taken by surprised, Sam fell back. Then laughed lightly at his own stupidity.

"…am?" Addison murmured, opening up her eyes. "What's wrong?" She looked ok, but if you looked closely you'd be able to tell she was fighting back sleep. "Nothing, just a little paranoid." He explained.

She gave him a real, genuine, smile. He helped her again, before walking around the car with her, and looking around.

xxxx

Dean got out of the bar, smirking. But stopped when he noticed John's journal. He then held it up, looking for his younger siblings.

He checked in the car, and looked around the bar; he asked people if they'd seen a blonde girl and brown haired boy. He even asked if anyone was out there in the past hour or so. Everyone said no. And Dean was beginning to panic.

"SAM! SAMMY!" He walked around, "ADDISON!" then he noticed the security cameras, and realized something.

xxxx

The next day Dean was at the police station. "So what can I do for you, officer Washington?"

Dean looked at the lady across him, Deputy Kathleen, "I'm working on missing persons."

"I didn't know Mr. Jenkins case was being covered by the state police."

"Ah, no…no, it's someone else." He told her. "See, it's my cousins, we were having a few last night at the bar on the highway."

"Did your cousins have a drinking problem?"

"Sam? No way." Dean stated. "Two beers and he's doing karaoke."

"You said two cousins."

"Yeah, and Addison barely drank. Ever. Just when she's upset or something. She drank only half a beer."

She nodded. "They weren't drunk." Dean told her, "They were taken."

"Alright. What're their names?"

"Winchester."

"Sam and Addison Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle." The older Winchester confirmed.

Kathleen opened the computer and typed. _Winchester, Sam._ Two results popped up. Only two. "Sam Winchester…So you know his brother Dean Winchester died in St. Louis. Guy was suspected of murder."

Dean thought fast as she looked at him, "Yeah. Kinda the black sheep of the family." He smirked. "Handsome, though."

She agreed. "Well, it's not showing up in any current field reports. Oh, and there is _no_ Addison Winchester in the records."

Dean cursed himself for forgetting, but at the time Addison had been with them, it was like she had never even left. He looked up to the officer in front of him before replying, "Yeah, didn't think so. She was kidnapped at age 4 and was adopted after a while. We found her a few months back."

"Oh. Ok. Maybe her name when she was adopted?"

"Oh yeah, Addison Sanders."

The officer typed in, _Sanders, Addison._ A page of results were popped in. the first five were important.

_Sanders, Addison._

_Sanders, Mary_

_Sanders, Melinda_

_Sanders, Jennifer_

_Sanders, Jacob_

"Ok, here we go. Addison Sanders, adopted child of Jennifer and Jacob, has two step sisters, she's the middle child. Jacob and Melinda are dead. She was cast out of the house. Or at least, that's what her mother claims when Addison was hit by a car."

"What? When?" Addison wasn't telling them some things. He needed answers. Then they would have a long talk. _If_ he found them…No…he _would_ find them.

"About a month after her father's death, Addison was hit by a car driven by a drunk. Jennifer, Mary and Melinda were contacted. Jennifer said they had nothing to do with Addison, and she would have to take care of insurance instead. They were ashamed of her and had cast her out for some reason. Melinda was the only one who came."

Dean gulped and she continued, "A man named Bobby Singers helped with insurance."

_When he said he had a friend who needed help with insurance…that was Addy?!_

"Anyway, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera out by the highway." Dean stated. "I think the camera picked up whatever took them…erm…whoever."

"Well, I have access to the footage, down at the county works department…But…Well, let's do this the right way." The deputy took out some papers, "Why don't you fill out a missing persons report, and sit tight over here."

"Officer look," Dean tried explaining to the red-headed officer in front of him, "Sam's family I kinda…kinda look out for the kid. Addison's a whole different thing, but I still look out for her, too. You gotta let me go with ya."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Well tell me something, you kinda have your fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" The Winchester boy asked. She looked down, "Sam and now Addison, are my responsibility. And their coming back. I'm bringin' 'em back."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**REMEMBER THAT CHAPTERS 6 & 7 WERE UPLOADED TODAY! GO READ THEM IF YOU DIDN'T!**

**I have news. First read this chapter x3 :)**

**Chapter 8**

Sam woke up with a start. He was in a cage. He sat up, "Addison?" he mumbled, looking around.

"Sam? Sam?!" He heard Addison, he looked around, on his left, in another cage, was Addison. And on his right, also in a cage, was a man.

He slid down, Addison watched him sadly. Wondering what they could do to get out.

xxxx

Dean sat out on a bench as the same, red-headed police officer came outside. "Greg, I think we caught something." Kathleen said as he got up. "This traffic cam takes pictures every three seconds it's part of a program. These images are all taken around the time your two cousins disappeared."

Dean began to flip through them, hoping to find something. "This really isn't what I'm looking for."

"No, wait, wait, wait." She told him, "Next one. This one, was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now look at the plates."

"The plates look new, probably stolen."

"So whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved." Kathleen finished. A black van came down the street, Dean stared for minute, "See that engine?"

"Yeah?"

"Kind-of a whining growl, isn't it?"

"Sure."

At that point Dean knew who to follow to find his little brother and sister. "Well, I'll be damned."

xxxx

Soon, Dean and Kathleen were following the black van. It was really dark but they were managing just fine, "Ok. See that traffic cam? It's fifty miles from here and the pickup didn't cross."

"Which means he probably stopped off somewhere around here. But I don't see any other roads here."

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own roads."

"Great." He mumbled.

After a few moments there were a few noises, Kathleen had checked some things from her car and had ran the badge number. Finally she had gotten some info. "So Gregory," She stated, "I ran your badge number, you know, for state county purposes? They just got back to me. It says your badge was stolen. And there's a picture of you."

The picture was of a bald, black guy who looked like he was ready to explode.

"I uh…I lost some weight," Dean tried to explain, "And I got that Michael Jackson-" Deputy Kathleen did not look convinced yet, "Ok… Will you step out of the car?"

"Look, look, look." Dean decided it was time for some truth. _Some._ "You wanna arrest me, that's fine, I'll cooperate, I swear. But first, please, lemme find Sam and Addison."

"I don't even know who you are." She argued. "Or if this Sam and Addison people are missing."

"Look in my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this."

"Identity theft. You're impersonating an _officer_." The red-head said.

"Here's the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled them from a fire. And ever since then I felt responsible for them. When Addison went missing I felt horrified. Then we found her and I'm glad. I feel responsible for them. Like it's my job to keep them safe."

Kathleen's face softened a little.

"I'm just afraid if we don't find them fast…" He trailed off and his voice cracked, "Please…They're my family…"

**TBC**

**Okay, so I'll be uploading tomorrow as well. And I need to tell you guys something. My cousin is getting married so I'll be in Canada for three weeks. I'll be leaving Monday morning on the 17th (yes, day after tomorrow) and I'll be coming back next month on the 12th or something. I'm taking a USB with me with the chapters in it. But I can't guarantee when I'll update so I'll just do it whenever!**

**Byeeeee :)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack x3**_

**Freaking hell, Canada was amazing3 My 2nd cousin's wedding was great!**

**I got back a few days ago and we're finally done unpacking and I met up with my friends and now I'm starting to update Thursdays and Saturdays again ^^ Have fun :P**

**Chapter 9**

It had been a few days later. Sam and Addison were saved that day, even after the bad, unexpected, turn of events. And it weren't any creatures doing the kidnapping…just normal humans…

Dean swore they were nuts. Both brother and sister seconded that opinion.

One day while they were at Bobby's, they'd been spending a lot of time there, Addison sat outside, leaning against the windshield and hood of the Impala with her knees up, reading a book.

"More of that manga stuff?" Dean asked with a grin, walking towards her. "Yep." She nodded. "FullMetal Alchemist. It's a good one." She smiled, "It's about two brothers. Their dad left them when they were young and their mom died. They tried to bring her back."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, the older brother, Ed, lost his left leg and Al, his body. So Ed gave up his right arm to bind Al's soul to an armor. Then Ed gets these fake metal limbs called auto mail. It's pretty cool. They go on a journey to get their bodies back."

"So do they?"

"Don't know yet, I'm reading that book after this one." Addison replied, she loved talking about manga. "I'm gonna watch the anime after that." Dean nodded, highly amused at his sister's love for manga and anime.

Sam came outside and sat down, eyeing them both, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just telling Dean about anime and manga."

"Of course." He sighed, smiling. Dean cleared his throat a little, "Addie, I wanna talk to you…about your family?"

"Fake one's a pain in the ass. Why?"

Dean laughed a little, "You didn't tell me," he said when he stopped, looking down. "Or Sammy."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Tell you what?"

"That you were kicked out. What happened?"

"Jennifer never liked me. The only reason I was adopted was because Jake, you know, Jacob, liked me… He thought I was a sweet little girl…Then I told him about the supernatural one day when I saved him from these three demons…Same goes for Mel. Those two understood me, and they cared. They kept my secret."

Addison sighed, "Then Jacob died in a car accident… Jennifer took the chance and kicked me out. A month later I was hit by that damn drunk. Broke my hand and a little of my leg, but it came out fine. The leg cast was taken off in 6 weeks, the arm cast was taken of in 5. I was good to go."

Addison took a deep breath, realizing her brothers hadn't spoken one word. "I'm fine." She insisted. Dean sighed and nodded. "But I need to go back." Addison mumbled.

"What the hell?! Why?"

"There were these…things…Mel and I saved…I need to get that box back, it's filled with the best things that ever happened to us…and some other stuff…"

Sam looked at her, "Ok…"

***The amazing anime of FullMetal alchemist is not mine! This is the disclaimer***

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry. Okay, I'm putting up a reminder for every Thursday and Saturday -.-**

**Chapter 10**

Addison stared at her used-to-be home. She pulled up the van she borrowed from Bobby and looked at the Impala in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door, her brothers waiting in the car. She used the spare keys to open the door. _Still under the mat…_

She unlocked it and heard someone in the living room, "Mare, I think someone's here…" _It was probably Zack._ Zack was Mary's boyfriend. She took a deep breath and walked forward, "Mary?"

"…Addison…What are _you_ doing here, nobody wants you here…" Mary stated coldly. Addison glared, "I'm here to get the rest of the stuff."

"Whatever. Just hurry it up." Mary complained as Addison walked away.

"Hey, listen, I need to go." Zack's voice said.

Addison sat down in front of Melinda's bed, pulling out some boxes and carrying it downstairs, where Sam and Dean were standing.

"Aren't those the FBI guys?" Mary asked suspiciously. Addison shrugged, "Not exactly…It's hard to explain…but their my brothers. My _real_ brothers. From my _real_ family."

"So you found them."

"More like they found me." Addison handed Sam the boxes and he went to put them in the trunk, "I'm taking the furniture, too."

"I don't care. It was your and Mel's stuff…" Mary mumbled, going back to her phone.

Addison ran upstairs and picked up the two beanbags and books. She stuffed the books in a small, purple, trunk that belonged to Melinda. She went down, where she noticed her older step-sister flirting with her older brother. Who wasn't the least bit interested and just looked around.

Addison saw Dean's eyes brighten, "Here, let me help." Dean offered before walking to the car. "Ok, Mary, here's the deal. Stop flirting with my older brother!"

"He looks just my type." Mary smirked. Addison got made, grabbed her sister and forced her to the living room.

"Shut up. You can't try to ruin my life anymore, and you're not going to start by trying to go out with Dean!"

"Try? I don't need to, sweetie, look at me." Mary's smirk didn't move.

"All I see is an overly made up clown." Addison kept her cool and walked up, grabbed the rest of the things in one go, including her electronics which she left the last time she came. She put them away and went back to the house.

_Sam and Dean are waiting…Just make this quick…_ Addison reminded herself. She walked up to Mary, "Since I'm not _ever_ coming here again…" Addison trailed off and took a deep breath. Then punched Mary in the face and ran to the car.

The Impala raced off and the van followed. Two minutes later she got a call from Dean. "Hello?"

"What…the…hell…was…that?" She could hear her brothers still laughing and smirked.

"That damn girl was getting on my nerves. But hey! I got my laptop and camera back!"

"Cool. Ok, see you at Bobby's?"

"Definitely."

**I love you guys and I'm sorry! 3**

**~CC**


	12. Chapter 11

**I became busy yesterday and the day before. I'm sorry. So this is Thursday's update and the next one is Today's.**

**Chapter 11**

They had met up with John. And Addison was the happiest girl in the world to see her dad after 21 years.

But of course…There came trouble, too…

Dean called their dad, Meg had called for the colt and their dad gave her the fake one. But he hadn't checked in for a few hours so they got worried. Thus the phone call. "You guys really screwed up this time." Meg stated.

Dean froze. _She's still alive…And has dad's phone…_ "Where is he?" Both Sam's looked up.

"You're never gonna see your father again."

Dean shut the phone. Panic shown in his eyes, "They've got dad."

Addison punched the wall, "Dammit!"

"Meg?" Sam asked, "What'd she say?"

"I just told you Sam."

"Ok," Dean tried to keep cool. "Ok." He grabbed the colt. Addison looked up in concern, "What're you doing, De?"

"We gotta go." Dean told his siblings.

"Why?" Sam asked.

xxxx

They sat at Bobby's, looking through everything they could find. Something that could help them find their father. "Something's coming. And you kids…your daddy…You are smack in the middle of it..."

The door smacked open, Meg. "No more crap, ok?" She stated. Addison ran at her with the holy water, but she threw her against a bookshelf. "So, little Addison is back, huh?" She smirked.

Dean and Sam stood in front of Bobby. "I want the colt, Sam." Meg demanded from the youngest Winchester. "The real colt. Right now."

"No way in hell."

"Didn't I say 'no more crap'?" Meg shouted, "I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters…I gotta tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed." She walked closer to them, and they walked farther away from her.

"First Johnny tried to pawn off a fake gun. And then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads and the girl…Lackluster, man. I mean, did you really think, I wouldn't find you?" She finished.

Addison walked from behind them, "Actually," she said, "We were counting on it." Addison looked up, and Meg followed her gaze, revealing a devil's trap.

"Gotcha." She stated.

xxxx

Meg sat in a chair, still trapped in the devil's trap. Sam, Addison and Dean sitting across from her. "You know… You wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up." Addison growled under her breath. Bobby came in and stood in front of the three Winchesters. "I salted the windows and doors. If there are any demons out there, they ain't gettin' in."

Addison looked at her brothers, who exchanged a glance. Dean walked forward. "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot, you don't."

"HEY! YOU THINK THIS IS A FREAKIN' GAME?!" Addison all but screamed. Sam trying to calm her down as Dean glared at Meg.

"WHERE IS HE?" Dean shouted at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"He died screaming," She breathed, "I killed him myself."

"She's lying." Addison whispered in Dean's ear, "I can feel it."

"You know, yours really _is_ a gift." Meg stated dryly, "You know about people and can tell if they're lying, or being suspicious, or not. You can tell easily. And you wish you didn't. But yours is a true gift. You didn't get it because of some demon blood my dad gave you… Not like he did."

Addison felt like punching Meg. But that's what Dean did.

"That's kind of a turn on." Meg smiled, "You hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

"Dean." Bobby said, leading Dean away so they could talk. "There's a girl in there. She's possessed." He told the older Winchester once they were alone.

xxxx

The Winchesters stood outside of Sunrise Apartments in Jefferson City, Missouri. That's where the girl Meg was possessing told them to go before she died. They had pulled the fire alarm and were now in the building, getting their dad. Dressed as firemen… well… Sam and Dean anyways.

"Always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean said.

"You never told me that." Sam actually sounded surprised. Addison on the other hand rolled her eyes. She knew, but after the fire there was _no_ way of that happening.

The EMF went crazy, and so Addison knocked the door and hid while Dean called, "This is the fire department! We need you to evacuate!"

The demons opened the door and all three Winchesters came running in. Sam and Dean spraying holy water at them while Addison ran to the room and saw her dad lying on the bed. But something wasn't right.

She couldn't put her finger on it but dad wasn't really…dad.

"Dad…" She turned around and saw Dean, he ran up to John and checked for a pulse. There was one. He breathed a sigh of relief. "He's still breathing."

**Oooooooooooooooh **

** TBC**


	13. Chapter 12

**I POSTED A CHAPTER BEFORE THIS THAT'S MEANT TO BE FOR THURSDAY! THIS IS TODAY'S UPDATE! GO READ THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T!**

**Chapter 12**

"He's still breathing." Dean said, filled with relief. Both younger Winchesters smiled. "Dad!" Dean grabbed a knife and was about to cut the ropes holding him, "Wait! Dean!" Addison cut in quickly.

"What?"

"Dean, I have a bad feeling. A demon could be possessing him for all we know."

"What are you? Nuts?"

"She's right, Dean." Sam agreed, opening the bottle of holy water and flicking some on John. Nothing happened. "Ok." Dean cut the restraints.

"Sam?" John stirred, "Why are you splashing water on me?" Addison smiled a little bit. But still wasn't sure.

"Where's the colt?" He asked them.

"Don't worry, dad." Addison said, "It's in the Impala. We didn't give it to them. It's safe."

Dean cut the rest of the restraints. Sam and Dean grabbed John and helped him walk out, just as they exited the room, the apartment door opened. "Back! Back! Back!" Dean shouted hurriedly.

Both of them got John back in the room, Sam shut the door as Addison salted it quickly. "Sam!" Dean called. Both of the younger siblings looked at each other. Sam was busier and Addison had time. They looked at Dean.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW!" Addison grinned and opened the window for them instead of Sam as Dean grumbled about people being a nuisance during an emergency.

The demons took out the ax and were drying to break the door down. Both siblings went out through the fire escape like John and Dean, while Addison salted the window and Sam climbed down.

Dean helped Sam and went back to John, just as Addison screamed, "Dean! Sam!" She was upside down. On a ladder. Crap. That could not be good. "I slipped," She explained, tears coming from the pain, "And I think I twisted my ankle and it hurts." That when the tears came slipping down.

She felt weak; that pissed her off. Why did her ankle suddenly hurt that badly? She should've been used to the pain. Apparently not.

Sam noticed and climbed up from the other side, "Ok, this is gonna hurt." He gently lifted her foot, she screamed. He let it go, and she fell, right into Dean's arms. "Can you walk?"

"I-I don't think so." She gasped in pain when her foot touched the ground. Sam got down and helped her, "I'll help Addison, you help dad."

"Got it."

Just as they got down and Sam went up front a demon came and tackled him, causing him to drop his older sister. And make her cry out in pain. The demon began punching Sam. Dean tried to help but it pushed him away.

Addison was still lying on the ground, trying to get up.

There was a gunshot and the demon fell, blood pooling from his head. Sam looked around to notice Dean holding…the colt. _How did he get it?!_

"Sam! C'mon." He helped Sam up, and stared at the demon. How could he just shoot like that? No recognition whatsoever. "C'mon."

He helped Sam up, then his dad. Whilst Sam went and helped Addison, who was lying on the ground in pain.

xxxx

By midnight they had reached a small cabin, enough to fit the four of them. Sam salted the windows, and doors. "How is he?" Sam asked as Dean came into the room from helping their dad.

"Just needs to rest, that's all." Was the reply, "And how're you?"

"I'll survive."

"And you?" Dean looked at Addison, who was on the couch with her ankle wrapped and had ice on it…it surprised them there even _was_ any.

"I'll live." She muttered, staring into space.

"What's bugging you?"

"The fact that I can't walk. And I have a feeling something's wrong with dad…"

"It's probably wrong."

"It's _never_ wrong."

"You don't think we were followed here, do ya?" Sam asked, cutting through their conversation. Dean looked up and Addison went back to her thinking. "I don't know." Sam stared for a minute, "I don't think so; I mean we found a really out-of-the-way place to hold up."

Sam smiled lightly, "Yeah." He looked down, "hey… uhh… Dean, you... umm...You saved my life back there…"

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean smiled.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here…"

"You're welcome." He looked down. Sam walked over to the couch where Addison was still oblivious to her surroundings.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot…I…There was person in there." Dean looked a little distant. That's the time when Addison regained a little consciousness and stopped her staring contest with the wall.

"You didn't have a choice, De." She whispered, just so her brothers could hear her.

"Yeah, I know…That's not what bothers me…" Dean told her.

Sam turned around and looked at him, "Then what does?"

Dean looked down, wondering whether he should say something, but his mind was too slow, "Killing that guy, killing Meg…I didn't hesitate…I didn't even flinch…For you both and Dad the things I would kill or do…it scares me sometimes."

Addison flinched when she heard something coming their way, but remembered her dad…if that even was him…was with them. "It shouldn't." he told Dean, "You did good."

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Nah…I'm proud of you…Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. With you…you watch out for this family…You always have…"

"Thanks…"

Addison couldn't believe her ears. Her dad wouldn't mention her once. She blinked back tears. It wasn't her fault she went missing, now was it? That didn't mean she wasn't in this family with them anymore, did it?

She held on tight to the locket her mom…her real mom…gave her; she'd play with it absent mindedly when she was upset. "I'm going outside for a minute." She whispered, grabbing the salt. Her dad didn't seem to notice.

Back inside, the lights started to flicker. Both Winchesters looked around, John looked out the window, "It's here. It found us."

"The demon?" Sam asked.

"Salt every window and every door."

"I already did it."

"Well check again, ok?"

"Ok."

"And get your damn sister inside!" Dean was taken aback by those words. Something was definitely wrong. His dad thought of Addison as a sweetheart and she was his favorite.

Something was wrong.

**I dunno, but this chapter made me laugh a few times.. I feel weird..**

**TBC**


End file.
